Bastard
by animallvr682
Summary: Kenny has been doing something he doesnt want anyone to know about. Something to earn a little money. What happens when Kyle tells Kenny how he feels, and Kenny tells Kyle his secret? Warning...this story contains yaoi, prostitution, and other stuffs.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

This just came up in my head today. And I've already written 6 chapters. o.o Crazy right? Anyways...it's a little dark...it's a little fluffy. I like it. Read and review and let me know what you think!

* * *

"I want what I paid for, you little bastard." The man pulled the blonde boy up roughly by his hair. "On your knees."

The boy gasped as the man tossed him to the side by his hair and roughly started to pull at his pants. "Wait. You paid for a suck. It costs more if you want more."

The man hit the boy across the face with the back of his hand. While he was stunned, the man pulled the boys pants off the rest of the way. "Don't back talk me. I paid you and I'm going to get a full ride out of it. Maybe if you sucked cock a little better I wouldn't need to fuck you." He pulled the boy onto his knees and pushed his head down so his ass was in the air.

The boy closed his eyes and grit his teeth as thick fingers plunged into him. At least the man was using lube. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a condom, reaching behind him to give it to the man. The little foil packet was wrenched from his hand. He heard the man tear it open and looked back to see him roll it on.

The man gripped the boys hips and thrust roughly into him. The boy cried out and dug his fingers into the thin blanket on the cot under him. Closing his eyes, the boy tried to take his mind elsewhere as the man grunted and panted, thrusting his stubby cock in and out of his ass.

It didn't last long. It never did. The man thrust a final time and then pulled out. The boy laid down and curled his knees up to his chest. He watched as the man pulled the condom off and dropped it into the trashcan by the door. He pulled his pants up, buckled his belt, and put his jacket back on.

"Well, you may not know how to suck cock, but you're a damn good fuck. I love a nice, tight little ass." The man pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket and pulled out more money. "Because of that, I'll give you the full price for a fuck." He put the money on the table by the door. "See ya round, kid. I'll call you again sometime."

"Thank you." The boys voice was soft as he spoke, but the man heard him. He nodded, looking slightly embarrassed now, and pulled the door open. He closed it behind him as he left.

The boy sighed and stood. He picked up the money and took it with him into the bathroom. He got onto his knees and pulled a loose tile away from the base of the counter. Reaching in, he pulled out an old macaroni and cheese box and slipped the money from the job into it. Replacing the box and the tile, he stood and turned on the water in the shower.

Stripping off his clothes, he tossed them onto the closed toilet and picked up his toothbrush. He needed to get the foul taste of that man out of his mouth. He hated it when they came to him unwashed. He hated it when they came to him at all. But he needed the money. His family needed the money.

When steam began rising over the shower curtain, the boy stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the rest of the experience. He was just wrapping a towel around his waist when there was a knock on the door. He stepped over and slipped the chain on before opening the door enough to see who it was. He almost choked when he saw his two best friends standing outside the door.

"Stan, Kyle? What are you two doing here?" He closed the door and took the chain off before opening the door and stepping back to let them in. He cast a nervous glance down into the trash but the condom wasn't visible in the pile of tissues currently in the bottom.

"Came to see you. We went by your house but your sister said you had moved out. Why didn't you tell us, Kenny?" Kyle looked genuinely upset that he hadn't been informed.

"It's only been a couple days. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." He moved across the room, picking up his clothes as he went. "Hang on a sec, let me put some clothes on." He stepped into the bathroom and closed the door, leaning against it as panic fluttered up in his chest. What were they doing here? Why were they looking for him? What was he going to do if one of is regulars decided to just show up without calling first?

Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Kenny quickly pulled on his clothes and rubbed the towel over his head to get rid of most of the water. When he opened the door again, Kyle and Stan were still standing by the door.

"Erm, I know it's not much." Kenny blushed slightly and looked down at his feet.

"It's nice, Kenny." Stan offered him a small smile and took a step closer.

"I know it's small. But it's all I can afford right now. I can only work part time since I'm still in high school."

"It's great. But why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you move." Kyle looked around and cleared his throat. "Well, we would have bought you something for a home warming gift. We still will, of course, but you should have…"

"You don't have to buy me anything. I'm doing okay on my own. I'm saving for a TV, but with rent and other bills I don't have much spending money at the end of the month."

Stan nodded and looked around. It was a tiny one room apartment. When you came in the door, there was a small sleeping cot set at a 90 degree angle from the door on the right. A folding TV tray was set next to the bed as a nightstand. It had a small electric alarm clock and a plastic cup sitting on it, as well as a box of tissues. A threadbare couch was pushed against the end of the cot. Another folding tray was against the wall next to the bathroom door. It has a small CD player and a couple school books on it. To the left of the door was a counter and sink. At a right angle to it was a stove and an old, beat up refrigerator. In the back corner was a small card table and two folding metal chairs. There was a stack of fast food napkins and condiments on the table. On the other side of the bathroom door was a three drawer dresser. The only thing on top of it were two picture frames, one with a picture of Kenny's family, the other a picture of Kenny and his three closest friends; Stan, Kyle, and Cartman.

"Erm, do you want to sit down?" Kenny motioned towards the couch.

"We cant stay long. We just wanted to come see if you wanted to go to the movies with us tomorrow. Stan got four free tickets in that raffle last week. We tried calling but the number was disconnected."

Kenny sighed and closed his eyes. It figured that the money he gave his parents to pay their phone bill would go to something else. "That would be great. I have my own phone now." He pointed to the phone mounted on the wall next to the door. "I'll give you the number." He walked into the kitchen and pulled out a notepad and pen from the drawer closest to the phone. He wrote the number down twice and tore the page in half, handing each of the boys his new number.

"Great. We're going to see that new slasher movie. You know, the one where the guy is killing all those people in an abandoned hotel?" Kyle put the number in his pocket. He didn't want to make Kenny feel bad by putting the number into his cell phone in front of him.

"I haven't heard of it. But it sounds great."

"Okay. Cool. We are going to meet at the theater at 5pm."

"Okay. That's cool. Tomorrow then?"

"Yeh. Tomorrow. See ya, Kenny." Kyle pulled the door open and stepped out.

"Bye, Kenny. See you tomorrow." Stan followed the other boy and Kenny watched them walk down the narrow stairs back to street level before he closed the door.

The phone rang, making him jump because he was so close to it. He answered, told the man the price, and hung up. Crawling onto his cot, he pulled his knees up to his chest and allowed himself to cry for the first time that day as he waited for his next costumer.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Kenny checked his watch as he jogged up to the theater entrance. He was 10 minutes late. A regular had called, wanting a quickie. It hadn't gone as quick as he wanted it to. When the man had finally left, he had only had enough time to give himself a quick wipe down with a damp towel and throw his clothes on. He breathed a sigh of relief to see his friends standing by the ticket kiosk.

"Hi. Sorry I'm late." Kenny stopped next to the other boys. He was out of breath, his face flushed from the run.

"It's okay. The movie doesn't start for 15 minutes. Let's go in." Stan moved to the kiosk and traded his comp tickets for four tickets to the movie they were seeing.

"Why are you so late, Kenny? I'm not gonna have enough time to get all the snacks I want before the movie starts now because of you."

"Cartman, leave him alone." Kyle turned angry eyes to the chunky boy next to him.

"I wanna know what took him so long." Cartman turned his eyes to Kenny and frowned. "Is the placed you moved to farther away or something?"

Kenny shook his head. "No. It's closer. I'm sorry I'm late. I didn't get off work till 4. Had to walk home and change."

"You work now? Does that mean you have money to buy your own snacks so I don't have to listen to these assholes saying I should share with you cause you're to poor to buy your own?"

"Shut up, Cartman! Leave him alone." Stan turned from getting the tickets and put himself between Kenny and Cartman as the tall blondes face flushed with embarrassment. "Let's see you live on your own with only the money you make from a part time job and see how many snacks you get then, fat ass."

Kyle turned and took Kenny's arm. "Come on. Let's go in. I'll buy you some popcorn."

"It's okay, Kyle. I'm not really hungry." He was lying of course. He was starving. He had gone to his parents house the night before and used most of his food money to get a money order for their phone bill. But he didn't like his friends buying him food. "I had lunch at work."

"Don't worry about it. It's just a popcorn. Besides, I invited you along. If you don't want your own I'll get a large and we can share it."

"I guess I can share some. You wont eat a whole large popcorn on your own."

Kyle grinned and pulled Kenny up to the snack counter. "Hi. Can I get a large popcorn and two large cokes, please?"

The girl smiled at him. "Sure thing. That will be $12.00"

Kyle pulled his wallet from his pocket and handed over the money. When the girl gave him his order he handed one of the cokes to Kenny. "Popcorn makes you thirsty." He smiled again at the grateful look in Kenny's eyes.

"Out of the way. I want my snacks and a good seat before the movie starts." Cartman pushed Stan out of the way once he had his popcorn and soda.

"We'll go get seats then." Kyle rolled his eyes once Cartman had turned his back. "Come on."

"Save me a seat, bastard."

"Yeh, yeh."

The boys walked into the theater and stood long enough to let their eyes adjust to the dim lighting. There weren't many people in the seats yet. It was a Tuesday after all. The boys climbed the stairs until they were almost to the top and moved along the seats until they were right in the middle of the screen. There was still 3 minutes until the movie started when Cartman came in and huffed and puffed as he climbed the stairs with his arms loaded with a medium popcorn, a large drink, a box of candy, and an order of nachos.

"Got enough food, fat ass?"

"Shut up, Jew." Cartman sat down on Stan's other side and put his popcorn and candy on the seat next to him. "Just in time." He settled into his chair and started in on his nachos, his drink in the cup holder with his hand around it.

The lights fell and the movie started. Kenny had a good time. It was very rare for him to be able to go out and do something with his friends, especially a movie. He jumped at a few scary parts, then would frown as Cartman would roar with laughter at the people on screen screaming and running and dying.

At one very tense moment, Kyle reached out and put his hand on Kenny's knee. The boy froze. Kyle had never touched him like that before. When the bad guy jumped out at one of the remaining people, Kyle jumped as well, his hand sliding further up Kenny's thigh. Kenny shifted uncomfortably and the hand squeezed his thigh gently. It remained there for the next 10 minutes and Kenny slowly relaxed. Then Kyle's fingers started to rub circles on his thigh, slowly moving higher up his leg. Kenny bit back a moan. It felt so amazingly good. It was such a gentle, tender touching. He wasn't used to that.

Kenny jumped when Kyle's fingers brushed against his erection. He hadn't even realized he was hard. He put his hand on Kyle's arm, gently trying to tell him to stop without making a scene. But the touch had the opposite effect. Kyle put his hand under Kenny's jacket and pulled it down enough to hide his crotch. Then he pulled his zipper down. Kenny pushed at Kyle's arm and looked over at him for the first time since he touched him. Kyle glanced over and gave him a wicked grin. He shook his head and pushed back, sliding his hand into Kenny's pants. Kenny's eyes widened and he quickly looked back at the screen as Kyle took his erection into his hand and pulled it out of his pants. He clenched his jaw against the urge to moan as Kyle's long, skilled fingers worked up and down his throbbing shaft, moving faster and faster.

Kyle noticed when Kenny's hands clenched tightly on the armrests of his seats. He squeezed the hard shaft in his hand and ran his thumb over the head. He heard Kenny gasp as he came, flooding his hand with hot, thick cum. Kyle risked a glance over at Stan and Cartman, but they were both absorbed in the movie. Kenny's gasp of pleasure had been lost in the noise of a chase through a long, dark corridor. Kyle slowly pulled out of Kenny's pants. The boy watched him as he slowly raised his hand to his mouth and licked off the sticky, slightly salty fluid. He licked off about half of it before Kenny put a napkin in his hand and shook his head. Kyle gave him a knowing smile, but he wiped his hand clean and tossed the soiled napkin onto the floor.

Kenny couldn't believe what just happened. Had his best friend really just given him a hand job? Had Kyle seriously just licked his cum off his fingers? He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the last 15 minutes of the movie. He didn't realize it was over until Kyle nudged him. They were gathering their garbage and getting ready to go. Kenny picked up the empty popcorn bucket and put his empty drink cup into it. He took Kyle's when he shook the ice and turned to walk out of the theater. He stopped when he reached the trash outside the doors of the theater they had been in, dumped the trash, and walked across the hall into the bathroom. He went into a stall, sat down, and put his head into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

Thanks for the reviews so far. Here are the next two chapters. Please read and review more! I love reading reviews!

* * *

Kenny didn't know how long he was in there before he heard the door open and Kyle's voice calling, "Kenny? Are you in here?"

The boy sighed and sat up. "Yeh. I'll be out in a minute."

Kyle walked along the row of stalls and looked under all of them. Kenny's shoes were the only ones he could see. He walked back to the door and turned the lock. "I'm sorry, Kenny."

The boy was quiet for a minute. "Why?"

"I shouldn't have done that without asking."

"No. I meant why did you do it?"

Kyle sighed and leaned his head against the stall door. "I've liked you for a long time. I've never known how to tell you. I don't know why I chose tonight. I guess it was because I saw something in your eyes when I handed you that coke. You didn't push me away when I touched you. So I thought maybe you liked me, too. Was I wrong?"

"I tried to stop you before you went into my pants, Kyle."

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought you were only doing that because you didn't want Stan and Cartman to see."

"I was."

"Please, Kenny. Tell me what I did wrong."

Kenny unlocked the door and Kyle stepped back as he walked to the sinks and washed his hands. "Why didn't you just tell me you like me? That was a hell of a way to find out."

"I'm sorry."

Kenny looked up into the mirror when he heard Kyle's voice shake. He had his head down but Kenny could see the tears in his eyes. "I've always thought I would at least kiss you before we did anything else."

Kyle lifted his head slowly and watched Kenny's clear blue eyes in the mirror. "You like me, too?"

"Yes. I always have." Kenny shook his head and turned around, leaning against the counter. "I didn't think you were gay."

Kyle shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if I am or not. I've never touched a guy like that before. I've never wanted to touch a guy like that before, except for you." He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know if it means I'm gay or if it just means that I like only you or what it means. I'm so confused."

"Well I'm gay, Kyle. I've known I am for years. I just haven't told anyone. Cartman makes fun of me enough because I'm poor. I can just imagine the kick he will get if he finds out I'm not only poor but I'm a fag, too."

"Don't say that. You aren't a fag."

Kenny laughed bitterly and crossed his arms. "Yes, Kyle. I am. The first time I had sex with another guy I was 13. I'm 16 now and I am 100% a fag. Believe what you want, but I know who I am."

"You've had sex?" Kyle's eyes turned angry. "Damn it, Kenny. You're my best friend. Why haven't you ever told me this stuff? You know me better then to think I would tell anyone about any of this, let alone Cartman."

"I didn't want you to know. You're my best friend, too, Kyle. You think I wanted you to know that when I was 13 my parents whored me out to make a little extra money? You think I want the one person who doesn't look down on me to know I've sucked cock for 10 bucks just so I could buy a pizza to feed me and my brother and sister because my parents are always to drunk to find work? You think I want the man I'm secretly in love with to know that without my side job, I would have starved to death a long time ago because my parents spend almost all of their food stamps on booze?" Kenny stopped and wiped at the tears on his face. He turned his back on Kyle again and hung his head. "Do you think I wanted you to know that my parents kicked me out because I refused to buy them beer anymore? That my part-time job doesn't pay enough for me to live on my own so I am still whoring myself just so I can get by. That the real reason I was late was because I had someone call me wanting a quick fuck and I accepted because I needed money for food. That even with the whoring I can barely afford the cost of the electricity it takes to run the fridge and the lights, so I never turn the heat on. That I cry myself to sleep every night because I'm cold and hungry and all I want is for once to have someone who will hold me." Kenny wiped the tears from his face again. "I didn't want you to know. I'm doing my best to get by. I'm doing all I can to simply have a roof over my head and food in my stomach. I only have a year and a half until I'm 18, until we graduate from high school. Then I can get my diploma and get a full time job. Then I will be able to stop letting people use me and make money in a way that doesn't leave me feeling dirty and ashamed of myself. So yeh, I like you, Kyle. I didn't want to tell you because I don't deserve you. I'm just a whore. And you're this super sweet guy who has a family that loves him and a real future in front of you. I have nothing to offer you. You can do so much better then me."

Kyle watched helplessly as Kenny spun around and left the bathroom. He walked slowly into one of the stalls and sat down. For 5 minutes he stared at the back of the door. Then his heart gave a painful, breaking shudder and he broke down into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Kyle, What about this one?"

Kyle turned to see Stan holding up the corner of a blanket he was looking at. "I don't know. Maybe something thick? It has to get cold in that little place."

"Yeh, you're right." Stan moved down the row of bedding until he found a thick, down-filled comforter. "Ohh. This is perfect." Stan lifted the comforter off the shelf. It was a soft blue, the same color as Kenny's eyes. "What do you think?"

Kyle walked over and felt the fabric. It was velvety soft and very heavy. He checked the price tag and winced. "Wow. Those things are expensive."

"It's okay. My mom told me to make sure I got him something he really needed. When you suggested a warm blanket she thought it was a good idea. If we tell her how small the place is and remind her that Kenny is living on a very small income and probably cant afford heat, I'm sure she will buy it. We have them on our beds so she knows how warm they are."

"Are you sure? It's perfect, even his favorite color, but its almost $100."

"I'm sure." Stan folded the bulky comforter over his arm and then stuffed it into the shopping cart. "What are you going to get him?"

"A TV. He said he was saving for one. I know how much he likes watching TV, but he can never watch unless he's at one of our houses."

"That's a good idea. What about one of those ones with a DVD player build into it? Then we can get him a couple movies, too."

"Yeh, that's a good idea. What is your mom getting?"

"She said she wanted to get him a nice set of cookware. She will probably come back with not just cookware but tableware, too. What about your mom?"

"I think she said something about towels. And plates and bowls or something. Our moms are together so they wont wind up getting him two of something."

"That's true. Let's go look at the TV's." Stan pushed the cart towards the electronics section.

It had been four days since they were at the movies. Kyle and Kenny had barely talked since. Only passing words while at school. It had been the most difficult six days of Kyle's life.

They stopped at a line of TV's. Most of them were huge, but at the end of the row there were some smaller ones that were the right size and within his price range. "I like this one. What do you think?" It was a good size, black, with a DVD player built into the base.

"Nice one. Can you afford that one?"

"Yeh I have enough allowance saved up." He took one of the TVs and added it to the cart. "Let's look at movies."

An hour later they were standing in line with their mothers at check out. Stan's mother had given her son a hug and told him he was a kind, thoughtful boy when she saw the comforter. Kyle's mother had clicker her tongue at the TV and the 12 movies in the cart. But when Kyle told her that he was paying for them himself she let it go.

"Why so many movies, Kyle?"

"Kenny has never had a TV, mom. That Christmas when we bought him one, his parents took it to the pawn shop the next day for beer money. He needs some form of entertainment in that little apartment besides his school books. I cant even imagine how lonely and boring it much get there." Kyle turned back to unloading the cart, angry with his mother for nosing in.

"Oh, Kyle. That's so sweet of you. You let me pay for those. You keep your money, you sweet boy." She kissed the top of her sons cheek and added her purchases to the line behind his.

"I can buy them, mom."

"I know. But you let me. You are absolutely right. Kenny does need something to pass the time since he is all by himself now. I just hope these gifts will make things a little easier on him."

"I'm sure they will." Kyle moved over to stand by Stan. He wasn't about to tell all of them that Kenny was likely to get angry with him for giving them the idea to buy him housewarming gifts. Kenny wasn't the type to enjoy having things handed to him.

He watched as the things they were getting for him passed over the bar code reader. Then as the items were put into bags, then into the cart. Then he was following his mom to their car. "We'll see you tomorrow. We will meet up at our house and we can all go together to Kenny's." Kyle's mother waved goodbye to Stan's mother and they all got into their own cars.

Kyle helped his mother bring the things into the house. He helped to wrap them. He stacked them on a table in the living room so they were ready to go the next day. Then he went upstairs to his room and sat on his bed. He stared at his cell phone, plugged into its charger on his nightstand. He picked it up. He pushed number 2 on his speed dial.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Okay."

"Sorry to call so late."

"It's only 8pm, Kyle."

"Yeh, sorry."

"Is there a reason you called?"

"Yeh. Um. Look. Don't get mad at me, okay?"

Kenny sighed. "Depends on what you did."

"I told my mom you are living on your own now. She called Stan and Cartman's moms. They all went shopping together, with me and Stan. We, um, we got you some housewarming gifts. We'll be coming by tomorrow to throw you a little party. It's supposed to be a surprise. But, well, I didn't want to surprise you."

"You mean you didn't want to come by and risk walking in on me with a cock in my ass. I dunno. Sunday's are usually busy for me. All those people getting out of church and wanting their dicks sucked."

"Damn it, Kenny. Why do you have to be so crude? I'm trying to be polite here."

"Would have been even more polite if you had kept your mouth shut."

"I didn't know you living by yourself was a secret. I know you didn't want to tell me, but our moms talk. So it would have been found out eventually. We will be there tomorrow around 6pm. Me, Stan, and Cartman with our moms. I just thought you would like a warning." Kyle hung up and tossed his phone back onto his nightstand. He laid down on the bed and curled into a ball.

What was wrong with him? Was there something damaged in him that he was so hurt by all the things Kenny had told him at the theater? Was he so hard to trust? Was that why Kenny had never told him? Did Kenny think that he wouldn't be friends with him anymore? Wouldn't like him anymore? Wouldn't think constantly of having Kenny's arms around him, his lips on his, their bodies pressed together? Because he did. Even now that he knew all the awful things Kenny had to do to survive. It only made him want his best friend even more. He wanted to be the one to fulfill Kenny's wish of having some to hold him. He wanted to be there to keep him warm.

Kyle pressed his face into his pillow and cried. He had cried himself to sleep every night since that night at the theater. He dreamt every night of the way Kenny's body had trembled under his hand. The way he had looked at him while he licked his sweet seed from his skin. The way he had cried while telling him all of his secrets. He wanted nothing more then to run to him. To hold him in his arms and promise him anything, as long as that look of deep shame left his eyes.

Most of all, he wanted to tell Kenny that he was in love with him, too.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Kenny arched his back and moaned loudly. The fingers on his hips tightened their hold and the mans rhythm faltered. A few thrusts later and the man pulled out of him. The usual routine of wipe off, zip up, and go followed. When the man was gone, Kenny sat up and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He glanced at the clock. It was 5:30. He had half an hour before he would have people crowded into his apartment. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his least tattered and faded clothes. He straightened his cot, threw away the garbage from his lunch, and emptied his trash can. When he was done he sat on his couch. The apartment was clean. He didn't have enough to make it messy. He stood again and turned on the radio. He turned down the volume until it was just background noise.

When the knock finally came, Kenny was standing in his bathroom making sure the tile over his hiding hole was in tight. He took a breath, and walked to the door. He opened it to find Kyle and his mother standing with arms full of presents. Blushing, he stepped back and opened the door.

"Where should we put these, dear?"

"Erm, the table or the counter I guess. No where else to put them really." He watched as Kyle moved to the dining area and put a big present on the floor and a small one on the table.

"Knock, knock." Kenny turned to find Stan, Cartman, and their mothers standing in the door. He backed up and watched them all walk in. Cartman turned towards him and sneered with disgust at his home. Kenny felt his face flame with embarrassment and slowly sat on his cot, folding his hands in his lap.

"Kyle, dear, why don't you run down to the car and get the rest of the stuff."

"Okay. Kenny, you mind giving me a hand real quick?"

Kenny looked up at Kyle, who was motioning towards the door with his head. "Yeh, okay."

"Kyle, don't make Kenny help you. This party is for him."

"It's okay. I don't mind." He followed Kyle out of the apartment and down the stairs. He turned the corner towards the parking lot and pulled up short because Kyle was stopped just around the turn.

"Don't pay any attention to Cartman, Kenny. Don't let him make you feel bad for your place being small. I think it's a great place."

"If Cartman had to live by himself he would probably die in a week cause no one was there to cook for him."

Kyle snorted a laugh and gave Kenny's arm a squeeze before turning around and opening the trunk of his mothers car. It was full of food and a cake. "Mom went overboard on buying food for the party. I think she did it so she could make sure you had plenty of leftovers." He turned with two buckets of KFC chicken in his hands to find Kenny blushing furiously. "I'm sorry about this. I really am. But we are only trying to give you a hand. We're your friends, Kenny. Friends help each other."

"Friends don't rely on friends for things that they need. They rely on their friends for support and friendship." He took the food Kyle handed him until his arms were loaded. "I don't want people to give me things, Kyle. I've never had anything given to me and I'm proud of that. I like working to make my own way. Even if what I'm doing to make money isn't something I'm proud of."

Kyle tucked a case of soda under one arm and lifted a cake out of the trunk. After he closed it, he turned to Kenny. "There is no shame in letting your friends help. We are giving you gifts to congratulate you on living on your own. Take the things. Use them to help you live a little better. Having them will save you some money. Because you wont need to buy those thing now. So the money you would have spent on them can be spent on something more important. Like food. Or your bills. Maybe you can have a little extra money to have some fun once in a while."

Kenny blushed again and looked down at Kyle. "Thank you. For doing this."

"You're welcome."

"Let me repay you."

"You have no need to pay me for anything."

"That's not what I meant." Kenny looked down at his feet. "Will you go out with me? For dinner or something?"

Kyle looked up and smiled. "Really?"

"Yeh. Just dinner or something. As long as Cartman doesn't stuff his face, which I wouldn't doubt, what's left over of this food should feed me for the week. I'll have some extra money." Kenny shifted uncomfortably. "As long as you don't ask how I made it."

"Kenny. I don't like what you do to make money. But I don't think any less of you for it. You were forced into it. It's what you know, so you are still doing it. There isn't much you could do to make enough to support yourself. At least not until you're 18. So I don't think any less of you." Kyle took a breath and gave Kenny a smile. "I love you, Kenny. That's not going to change." He didn't wait for an answer, just turned and went back up the stairs to put the cake and soda in the fridge.

Kenny followed Kyle upstairs and put the bags of food on the counter. His chest felt lighter then it had in weeks. Kyle loved him. He could put up with Cartman being a dick and people giving him stuff he couldn't afford on his own as long as Kyle said that to him again before he left.

Over the next hour and a half, Kenny opened gifts. He was touched by the pillows and the comforter Stan gave him, he had a feeling Kyle helped him pick it out to make sure he got one that would keep him warm. From Stan's mother, he got a small set of pots and pans and a set of tableware. From Kyle's mother, he got a complete set of dishes, kitchen towels, and bath towels. From Cartman's mother, he got a nice area rug, a rug for the bathroom, a new shower curtain, a slipcover for his couch, and a set of food storage containers. Cartman gave him the box set of Terrance and Phillip DVDs and a basket full of snacks. What touched him most was from Kyle. A TV with a build in DVD player and 12 movies. Kyle knew how much he wanted his own TV. And all of the movies were ones the two of them had watched together at Kyle's house and Kenny had enjoyed.

They eat together, Cartman's mother made sure Cartman had only one plate of food. Then they had cake and ice cream. By the time everyone was ready to go, Kenny couldn't remember having a better time. Even Cartman whining about wanting to go home so he didn't miss his favorite shows couldn't bring him down. Finally everyone was gone but Kyle and his mother. Kyle was helping Kenny set up his new TV and his mom was cleaning up the garbage and washing his new dishes so they were clean when he wanted to use them.

By the time she finished, Kenny and Kyle were sitting on the couch watching one of the movies. "Kyle, dear, it's time to go. I'm sure Kenny wants to get some sleep before school tomorrow."

Kyle sighed and looked back at his mother. "Go ahead down to the car, mom. I'll grab these garbage bags and take them down."

"Alright. Don't be to long now."

The woman left and Kyle turned to smile at Kenny. "I have one more gift for you." He reached into his pocket and took out a small box. Blushing as red as his hair, he handed it to Kenny.

Kenny took the box and opened it gently. Inside was a ring. Kenny looked up at Kyle and felt his face flush. "What's this?"

"I saw it when I went to the mall this morning. It made me think of you. And I wanted to give you something special. Something you could wear and think of me. If you wanted to." He took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kenny's hand. He smiled. "It fits. Do you like it?"

The ring was a simple silver band with three small blue stone set into it. "I love it. You really shouldn't have, Kyle."

"Of course I should have. I love you, Kenny."

Kenny stood and moved to the dresser. He set the box on top of it and spun the ring around his finger. "I love you, too, Kyle. You really shouldn't have done this."

"Why not?"

Kenny turned tear filled eyes to his best friend. "Because it's special. It means a lot to me that you would think of me like this. But when I walk through a store I think about you, too. I see something and I think it would look beautiful on you. But I can never get you anything special. I can never just walk into a store and randomly see something I want to give you and buy it. And I want to, Kyle. I want to be able to do that. But I cant. And I never will." He closed his eyes and pulled the ring from his finger. He put it into the box and closed the lid. With shaking hands, he handed it back to Kyle. "You keep it. You keep it until the day comes that I can buy you something special, too. Please do that for me."

Kyle stood and put his hand on Kenny's face. "If that's what you want. I can do that. You will be able to buy special things someday, Kenny. I know you will. You may not have much, but you are smart and you are driven. I know you can do it."

Kenny leaned forward until his forehead rested against the other boys. "I love you. I really do. So much." He took Kyle's face in his hands and very gently touched their lips together. He pulled back and let his fingers trace Kyle's jaw. "You should go. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Okay." Kyle put the box back into his pocket and turned to the door. He picked up the trash bag that was set against the counter by the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at Kenny. "I love you, too, you know. When you love someone, it doesn't matter if you buy them special things. All that matter is that you let that person know that they are special to you. You are special to me. You don't need to buy me anything to prove to me that you think I'm special, too. But I know how much it means to you, to be able to get me something special to show your love. So I can wait for you to wear my gift. I'll wait until I can wear yours, too."

Kenny closed his eyes and felt his chest tighten again as the door closed behind Kyle. What was he doing? What was he doing allowing this love for Kyle to grow? He knew it was wrong. He knew that Kyle deserved so much more then a whore. But he couldn't help himself. Kyle was the one of only two people that actually treated him like a real person. That actually saw past the ratty clothes that were two sizes to big and the poor hair cut and the dirty fingernails. Who really saw him. And he deserved so much more. But Kenny loved him so much. He couldn't help wanting to be the one who deserved a guy like Kyle.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Kenny groaned as he closed his apartment door behind him. He shuffled to his cot and fell face down into the softness of his new comforter. He hurt everywhere. He had been tired going to school. An hour after Kyle had left, one of his regulars had called and wanted a special request, four hours spent together in a motel room outside of town. Kenny was reluctant since he had school in the morning. But in the end he had agreed. Four hours in a customer requested place would bring him $200. He sorely needed that money. So he had said yes. The man had picked him up. And he had spent four hours having his ass pounded by the regular customer and two of his friends. He hadn't expected the friends. Would likely have said no if the customer had told him about them. Because it meant that he wouldn't have any breaks, which he didn't get one of the entire four hours. He still couldn't believe he had gone through four hours of straight ass fucking. But he had gotten lucky. This customer was very much a regular, coming to him at least twice a week. He had made sure that his friends had paid him as well and they used a lot of lube and condoms, which they provided, and they were gentle with him. So at 1am, when they had dropped him off at home, he had $600 clutched in his tired hand, and a very sore ass. He had showered and fell into bed, grateful for the warmth of the comforter.

At school, he had learned that they weren't playing dodge ball again in gym as he had hoped. It would have meant he could get hit and sit down most of the period. But no. The teacher decided they needed to do something to keep them warm. So they had gone outside into the cold and jogged the entire period. Kenny could barely handle walking that day let alone jogging. Kyle had fallen back to see if he was alright. But he really didn't want to tell Kyle that he couldn't run that day because his ass was sore. So he had lied, told Kyle that he had twisted his ankle slipping in a puddle on his way to school. Kyle seemed satisfied with the answer and had jogged to catch up with Stan and Butters.

He had gotten so cold. His gym sweats had holes in them and did little to keep him warm. He usually enjoyed jogging days. But not today. Today all it did was make him colder then he had been in days and made his ass even more sore. He wanted nothing more then to take off his clothes and curl up under his comforter and sleep. But his phone was ringing.

Groaning, he stood and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

Kenny sighed. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering why you lied to me earlier. I thought with everything that's happened you wouldn't lie to me anymore."

"What?" Kenny's head was getting fuzzy. He held the phone against his ear with his shoulder and wrapped his arms around himself. He was so cold.

"Twisted your ankle? You weren't limping all day until you told me that. You were sitting like it was uncomfortable, though."

"Kyle, I don't want to talk about this right now. I'm so tired." He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. "I'm so cold, Kyle."

"Kenny? Hey, are you okay?"

Kenny opened his mouth to answer and felt a wave of exhaustion crash over him. He didn't feel anything when his knees buckled and he collapsed onto the floor. He didn't hear Kyle's worried voice screaming for him to answer.


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Warm. He was so warm. Kenny groaned and rolled his head to the side. So warm. But heavy. He lifted his arms to try and get the heavy comforter off of him. But his left arm wouldn't move. He opened his eyes and saw a cloud of red. He lifted his right hand and put his fingers into it. The cloud jerked up away from his hand. His eyes tried to follow the movement but it made his head spin violently. He was still warm, but he didn't feel heavy anymore.

"Kenny?" Something cool touched his face. "Kenny can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes again. He hasn't realized he had closed them. "Kyle?" His voice sounded funny. Rough and slurred.

Kyle moved into Kenny's field of view. "Hey. I'm here."

"What happened?"

"You passed out, while I was on the phone with you. I heard you fall, then you wouldn't answer me. I ran to my bike and got here as fast as I could. You didn't lock your door, so I came in. You were on the floor. You were freezing cold. So I got you into bed and covered you up." Kyle wrapped his coat tighter around him. Kenny may have been warm, but the room was cold.

Kenny blinked up at Kyle. "I passed out?"

"You have a fever. You probably got sick because you were so tired and then you got so cold in gym class." Kyle shook his head and took Kenny's hand in his. "If you were so tired why didn't you stay home from school?"

"School is important. I don't want to be a drop out. Besides, it's the only time I get to see you."

"If you want to see me, just call me and I'll come over."

"I don't want to make you sit here in this cold apartment."

"Kenny, as long as I'm spending time with you, I'm happy. I don't care where it is."

"I do care." Kenny let go of Kyle's hand and lifted the blanket off himself. He scooted over as far as he could on the little cot. "Get in here. You're freezing."

Kyle blushed, but he kicked off his shoes, took off his coat, and slid his body onto the cot besides Kenny. "Oh, you're warm." He closed his eyes and snuggled his body against the other boys. They were pressed very close together. There wasn't much room to move with the two of them on the little cot. "You need a real bed."

"I know. I think I have enough to buy one now."

"I thought you were saving for a TV."

"I don't need to buy a TV now. I figure I can get a twin bed. Even just a mattress would be better then this cot."

"A mattress costs more then a TV, Kenny."

"I know."

"But you have the money now?"

Kenny swallowed and tightened his arms around Kyle. "Please don't ask me."

"Okay. Just tell me one thing. Did whoever it was hurt you? Because you've been moving like you're hurting."

"Not hurt. Sore. All the walking didn't help."

"Okay." Kyle put his head on Kenny's chest and listened to his slow, steady heartbeat. "You would tell me if someone hurt you, right?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes. I know you wouldn't seek help if you were hurt. But I would want to be here for you. To help you if you needed it."

"Okay. If someone hurts me, I'll tell you. But please don't ask me about my day to day business. I really don't want you to know, Kyle."

"I understand." Kyle ran his hand slowly up and down Kenny's stomach. Kenny was slowly stroking his back. "I love touching you." He slid his hand under Kenny's t-shirt and ran his hand over the long, flat plane of the boys stomach. He was so thin, but he had amazing muscle definition. "You feel so good." Kyle lowered his head and licked a line up Kenny's skin. He pushed the t-shirt up farther and licked the boys nipples.

Kenny groaned and twisted his body away from Kyle's roaming mouth. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why?" Kyle locked his lips around Kenny's left nipple and sucked harshly.

Kenny hissed and arched his back. "Really. You should stop."

Kyle lifted his face and looked into Kenny's pleading eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kenny swallowed and closed his eyes, turning his face away from Kyle. "You don't want me. I'm a whore, Kyle. My body is tired and sore right now from other men using me. Do you really want to fuck me right now?"

Kyle smiled and leaned in to kiss Kenny's jaw softly. "No. I don't want to fuck you." He licked the boys neck then pressed his lips to his ear. "I want you to fuck me."


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Kenny sat up and turned to look down at Kyle. "You what?"

Kyle rolled onto his belly in the empty spot Kenny had left behind. He looked over his shoulder at Kenny and gave him a knowing smile. "I want you to fuck me." He wiggled his hips to emphasize his point.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why? I want your cock in my ass. What's so hard to understand about that?" He pulled his sweater off and dropped it on the floor next to his shoes and coat.

"People want to fuck me. They never want me to fuck them." Kenny watched Kyle's hands as the moved under his body and he undid his belt and pants.

"I'm not one of your customers. I don't want to fuck you. Maybe someday. But right now I want you in me." He slid his pants off his hips and wiggled until he could kick them off. He rolled onto his back, now wearing nothing but pale green boxers and white socks. He put one arm over his head and watched Kenny's face as he used the other hand of caress his own body.

"Are you sure?" Kenny reached out and ran the tips of his fingers gently over Kyle's skin. He had a thin scattering of red hair over his chest, a dense line that started at his belly button and disappeared into his boxers. Kenny felt himself grow instantly hard. The hair turned him on for some reason. He didn't have a lot of hair, not even on his legs, mostly just fuzz. Other then his height and his muscle tone, he thought he looked like a child.

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't ask you to do it." Kyle put his hand over Kenny's and pushed the others boys hand down towards his shorts. Kenny pulled his hand away sharply. Kyle frowned. "What's wrong? Don't you want to?"

Kenny crawled over Kyle and off the cot. He walked to the kitchen area and leaned against the counter. "I want to. I really want to."

"Then what's wrong?" Kyle sat up and pulled the blanket around himself.

"I'm not ready for that yet." Kenny wrapped his arms around himself and looked anywhere but at the other boy.

Kyle made a scoffing sound. "Not ready? You have sex with other men everyday, Kenny."

Kenny spun to look at Kyle. His eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "Yeh. I let men fuck me. Everyday. For $40 a fuck or $20 for a blow. I do it because I have to. I do it because if I didn't, I would have nothing. Do you think I enjoy it? You think I enjoy having strange men shove themselves inside of me? Well guess what, Kyle? I don't. I hate every second of it. When it's over I get in a scalding hot shower and scrub the feeling of their hands off of me." Kenny shuddered and moved to pace the room. "It's disgusting. It makes me feel dirty."

"So being with me would make you feel dirty, too?" Kyle picked up his clothes and started to pull them on.

"Why are you doing this to me? Do you think that just because I let people fuck me for money that I will automatically be ready to have sex with you? That all you had to do was jack me off in the movie theater and I would fall into bed with you? I'm in love with you, Kyle. I have been for years. I've laid in bed at night thinking about how to tell you. About how, if I had even a little money, I would take you out somewhere. I've thought about how I wanted our first time to be. I don't want it to be on that tiny cot. I don't want it to be while I feel weak and tired and sore. And I don't want it to be because you are throwing yourself at me. I want it to be special. You are special to me, Kyle. I don't want what we have together to end up being just like the time I spend with the men that pay me."

Kyle stood and pulled up his pants. "I didn't know about your side job until after I touched you in the theater. I never once thought you would just fall into bed with me. I've never wanted to be with a guy. The thought of letting someone fuck me had never once even crossed my mind until I was laying next to you with your arms around me. I threw myself at you because I love you. And I want you to touch me. Like I said before, anytime I spend with you is special." He pulled his coat on and sat again to pull on his shoes.

"I'm not ready to have sex with you, Kyle. I'm sorry but I'm just not."

"Fine. Great." He finished tying his shoes and stood to leave. When he turned the lock, Kenny pulled him away from the door. "Let go of me."

"Please don't be mad."

"Mad?" Kyle spun around and pushed Kenny away from him. "What possible reason would I have to be mad? I tell you I love you. I tell you I want to be with you, that I want you to touch me. But can you give me that? No. You say you aren't ready. And yet you let men fuck you every single day, Kenny! You let them touch you. You touch them. But you refuse to touch me. You refuse to let me touch you. Is it because I'm not paying you? If I pull out my wallet and throw money at you would you do it?"

Kenny's eyes filled with tears and his body started to tremble. "If you want it that badly, I'll give it to you. But I'm not taking your money." He pulled off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. As he started to open his pants he could feel his heart breaking. "Is this what you want? You want me to be your whore, too?" He let his pants fall to the floor and stepped out of them. He stepped up to Kyle and fell to his knees in front of him. "Should I suck your cock first?"

Kyle looked down into Kenny's eyes. "I don't want a whore. I want a lover."

Reaching up, Kenny undid Kyle's pants. He slid his hands in to find him hard and ready. And much larger then Kenny had expected him to be. He pulled him out of his pants and took him into his mouth.

Kyle moaned and put his hands into Kenny's hair. "Oh, God, Kenny. That feels good." Kenny took him all the way down his throat to the base of his cock. Kyle watched as he moved his lips back and forth in his pubic hair. "That's amazing." He moaned loudly when Kenny sucked harshly and pulled back to the head. He moved his tongue in circles, licking and flicking and sucking again. Kyle very soon felt like he was on the edge. "Kenny. Much more and I'm going to cum."

Kenny pulled back and gave him a bitter smile. "Do you want to cum in my mouth or do you want to cum in my ass?"

Kyle frowned and ran his fingers through that soft blonde hair. "I thought you weren't ready."

"You want it. So I'll give it to you. But I wont fuck you. So do you want my mouth or my ass?"

"I thought you were sore."

"So? I can still give you a good ride."

Kyle looked down at Kenny's beautiful face and thought about what he said. His mouth felt so good. How much better would it feel to fuck him? "Okay. You're ass."

Kenny nodded. "Fine." He crawled to his cot and reached under it for the shoe box tucked in the corner. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. "Put this on." He tossed the condom to Kyle and lubed up his fingers. He knelt and bent over the cot. Putting his hand between his legs, he slid two fingers into his very sore ass and started to open himself. He moaned softly and moved his hips, giving Kyle a good show. When he was open enough, he removed his fingers and arched his back. "Fuck me, Kyle." He put his head on the pillow he pulled towards him and gave the other boy lust filled eyes.

Kyle knelt behind Kenny and pressed the head of his dick to the hole being presented to him. He pushed and the head of his cock popped in. He gasped and Kenny whimpered softly. "Am I hurting you?"

"I'm fine." Kenny turned his face away and pushed back onto Kyle, taking him deeper. He fought back the tears flooding his eyes and blurring his vision. He wanted to scream. But not from the pain of Kyle's cock in his ass. He wanted to scream from the pain of his heart breaking.

"You're so tight." Kyle moaned as his hips met Kenny's. He pulled back out and pushed in faster. Kenny cried out and arched his back more, making him go in deeper. "I'm not going to last long."

"It's okay." Kenny rocked his hips. This was not how he wanted their first time to be. But it was to late now. He just wanted it to end. He didn't have to long to wait. Kyle's fingers tightened on his hips and he moaned loudly. Kenny moaned along with him. He could feel Kyle's cock throbbing inside of him as he came.

Panting, trying to catch his breath, Kyle pulled out. He sank back onto his heels as Kenny crawled up onto the cot and pulled the comforter over him. He rolled onto his side and gave Kenny his back. Kyle carefully pulled the condom off and tossed it into the garbage. He moved to Kenny and put his arms around him. "Can I lay with you again for a while?"

"You should go." Kenny's voice came out sounding heartbroken, even though he had tried to sound normal.

Kyle pulled back and stared at Kenny's back. "What's wrong?"

"Just go, Kyle. You got what you wanted. Please just go."

"What I..?" Kyle stood up and pushed Kenny's body enough so he could sit on the side of the cot and lean over him. "What the hell are you talking about what I wanted?"

"You didn't hear a word of what I said to you, you did?"

"I heard you. You wanted it to be special. I told you that anything I do with you is special." He ran his hand over Kenny's back.

"What part of me being a whore for you was special?"

"Kenny you are not my whore. I love you. I wanted to share something with you."

"It may have been special for you, since it was your first time. But for me, it was the same as it is with the other men who fuck me. You put it in, you came, you're done. So please leave."

"What did I do wrong?"

"I told you I wasn't ready." Kenny started to cry. He couldn't stop it. He hurt so much. "I want passion. I want more then just fucking. I want to spend time exploring each others bodies with hands and lips. I want you to touch me and hold me while you take me." He started to sob. His words coming out broken and barely recognizable. "Please leave. Please just go. I thought you were different, Kyle. But all you wanted was to use my body to make yourself feel good."

Kyle stood up and clenched his fists. "How dare you say that to me. I've never done that before, Kenny! I don't know how to touch and hold while I'm inside of you. If you wanted that why didn't you say something?"

"Just go. I want to be alone."

"Fine." He quickly straightened his clothes and zipped his pants. "I don't understand you, Kenny. I love you. I just want to share something with you that I've never shared with anyone else."

"No. You don't understand me. You don't understand me at all."

"Maybe you should actually tell me what the hell you're talking about and I will."

"I've tried. You either aren't listening, or you just aren't trying to understand what I'm saying. Just leave, Kyle. I'm done trying to explain to you how I feel. You obviously don't care."

"You're wrong. I do care." Kyle pulled the door open and left. He stood outside the door for a while. He still didn't understand what he did wrong. Anger welled inside of him at the way Kenny had simply turned his back on him after they had had sex. He turned and went down the stairs. Once on his bike, he started home. If Kenny wasn't going to respond to him the way he responded to the other boy, then he could just go fuck himself. He had put himself out there, told Kenny how he felt, and this was what he got in return? He loved Kenny. But he was starting to think that all the drama wasn't worth it.


	9. Chapter 9

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Kenny wasn't at school the next day. Or the day after that. When Friday came around and no one had seen or heard from Kenny, Stan decided to something about it. Once school got out he made excuses to Kyle and Cartman about his dad needing his help on something. Instead of heading home, he went to Kenny's. He answered the door when he knocked, the chain in place, and simply stared at him.

"I want to talk to you. Let me in."

Kenny sighed and closed the door to remove the chain. He stepped back and let Stan into his apartment. "What do you want?"

Stan stepped in and the first thing he noticed was that Kenny had gotten a new bed. "When did you get that?"

"Yesterday." He closed the door and stepped over to the counter to finish pouring a glass of orange juice. "Does it matter?"

"No. It's nice."

Kenny took a sip of juice and leaned back against the counter. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"You said that. So talk."

Stan shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his feet. "Look. I know we aren't as close as we used to be."

"That's your fault, Stan, not mine. When you and Wendy got serious you completely shut me out."

"I didn't mean to. And I'm sorry for it."

"Still found time to hang out with Kyle and Cartman, though. Just not me."

"You live farther away from me then they do."

"Never stopped you before." Kenny put the glass down and crossed his arms. "I guess you just wanted to be closer to home in case Wendy called and wanted to see you. As long as you spent time with your girlfriend, your friends didn't matter to you anymore."

"That's not how it was. I love Wendy. You know that. I used to talk to you about her all the time. You listened when I needed you. I thought you would understand my wanting to spend more time with her."

Kenny felt a tear slide down his cheek and he grit his jaw. He would not cry. Not over this. Not again. "Did you ever think that maybe I needed you, too? You were my best friend. For the last few years I've needed my best friend. But you haven't been there."

"I'm sorry, Kenny. Why didn't you ever call me? If you had called and told me you needed to talk, I would have been there."

"I shouldn't have had to call you, Stan. You have always been able to tell when something is bothering me. But once you and Wendy got hot and heavy you ignored me. I've changed a lot in the last three years. And you haven't bothered to notice."

"I did notice. But you pulled away from me, too. Any time I tried to talk to you, you would walk away and start talking to Kyle."

"He listened to me."

"Right. But obviously you never talked to him the way you used to talk to me."

"How do you know?"

"Because last night he came to my house and told me everything."

Anger flared. Kenny turned to look at Stan again. His face was pale and he look slightly scared. "What did he tell you?"

"Everything, Kenny. What he did to you in the movie last week, what you talked about in the bathroom later." Stan shifted again and crossed his arms. "What the two of you did here on Monday."

"Great. So he told you. Now you know." Kenny moved the few steps to sink onto the couch. "Yes, I'm gay. Yes, I'm a whore. Yes, I let Kyle fuck me. What else did you want to talk about? Did you just come here to tell me that you know?"

"No. I came here because I want you to talk to me. You've been my best friend since we started school together. We tell each other everything. I told you about the first time me and Wendy had sex. Why haven't you told me this stuff?"

"Like what? I was supposed to call you and say, 'Hey, Stan, guess what? My parents had this fat guy over earlier and they forced me to let him fuck me for the $20 he was offering them.' Or better yet, 'Hey, Stan. Today I made $100 giving blow jobs.' Is that what I was supposed to do?"

"You should have told me. I would have helped you."

"How? How would you have helped me?"

"By turning your parents in for one. What kind of parents force their kid into prostitution?"

"And then what? Me and my brother and sister get put into foster care. Who would take us in?"

"My parents would have let you live with us."

"And my brother and sister? What about them? Could your parents support 5 kids? Or would they only have taken me and left my family to their fate? I don't care about my parents, Stan. I care about my brother and sister. When my parents told me to do it because it would make money, I did it. Because money meant food. Did you know that my sister almost died three years ago from lack of food? No. No one did. Because my parents hid it. The money I made bought food. And it saved her life. So I kept doing it. And it put food on the table. It put beer in the fridge, too, but I didn't care about that. I cared about the food."

"Okay. I can understand that." Stan sat on the couch next to Kenny. "You sacrificed yourself for them. I wont argue with you about it. But there are other things you never told me."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that you are gay. Kyle said you told him you have always known you were. So why didn't you tell me that? The way we used to talk about sex and girls, I never would have guessed that you're gay."

"I didn't want you to know. I talked about girls because that was the normal thing to do. I'm already made fun of for being poor. I don't want to be made fun of for yet another thing I cant change about myself. And me being gay doesn't effect you."

"I have never made fun of you. If you had told me, we could have talked about it. I'm not homophobic, Kenny. I've talked to you about Wendy. I would have listened while you talked about guys."

"About Kyle?" Kenny looked over and Stan, who gave him a supportive smile.

"Yes, even about Kyle. Do you really love him?"

Kenny sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest. "I thought I did. But now I'm not so sure."

"Because of what happened on Monday?"

"He didn't listen to a word I said. I told him I wasn't ready. But he made me feel like a whore, Stan. Even more then I do everyday when strangers use me."

"What did he say?"

"He said it wasn't fair that I let strangers touch me, but I wouldn't let him touch me when I say I love him and he loves me. I told him, I wanted what was between us to be special. I wanted passion and love and something slow. I didn't want it hurried. I have sex with strangers to survive. I wanted my first time with some who wasn't paying me to be different. But he made me feel so bad. So I just gave in and let him have what he wanted."

"You should have just told him to leave until he understood."

"I did tell him to leave. He just kept pushing. I figured the best way to shut him up and get him out of my house was to just give him what he wanted."

"And hurt yourself in the process."

"I'm used to being hurt. It's nothing new. What difference does it make if Kyle does? It's just one more person."

"Kyle isn't just one more person to you though. You're in love with him."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. He doesn't understand. He doesn't listen. He used to. But now, when it's really important, he isn't listening. Did he tell me he loves me just so he could have sex with me? Because he knew I put out?"

"Kyle said the thing he did to you in the theater was before you told him about the sex with strangers. He didn't do that because he thought you would put out. He did it because he liked you."

"Right. I know that. But after that, when we talked, he told me he wasn't sure he was gay. That he liked me but he didn't feel that way for other guys. How do I know it wasn't just an experiment? Then he found out I let people fuck me so he though he could get in my pants by telling me he loves me. Then, when I wont put out for him, he talks to me like I'm a whore and makes me feel so ugly that I just gave him what he wanted so he would stop saying those awful things to me."

"He told me you weren't making sense. That you said you wanted I to be special, then he said anything with you is special, then that's when you gave in."

"Because he wasn't listening and I was tired of him talking to me the way he was." He sighed and let his feet fall to the floor again. "What difference does it make? It happened, it's over. The end."

"It matters because Kyle is really upset about what happened. He is worried about you not being at school. He said he has called you several times and when he speaks you hang up on him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I haven't been to school because Tuesday I was sick. Wednesday I needed to do some extra work to make up for Monday and Tuesday. And yesterday I went to buy my bed. Today I just didn't want to go to school."

"You were avoiding seeing Kyle."

"Maybe. I'll be back at school on Monday. I'm not going to be a drop out like my dad. I want to graduate. We only have a year and a half left and I'm not going to give up on it. I may not be able to go to college and really make something of my life, but I can get a high school diploma and not be a complete loser."

"You need to talk to Kyle."

"What would be the point? When I talk about how I feel and what I want, he doesn't listen. All he can see is that I let strangers fuck me. So of course I must be all into having sex and want it right away with him. He doesn't see that there is a huge difference between my needed to whore myself for money for survival and him being horny and wanting to fuck. Just because I'm a whore doesn't mean I want sex. I don't even get hard when they fuck me. I close my eyes and think about anything but what is happening to my body."

"Maybe you should tell him that. Tell him what it feels like to be used. He isn't completely heartless. You just need to sit down and explain it as best you can."

"I don't want to talk to him, Stan. He hurt me. I trusted him, and less then a week later he walked all over me. He used me. I don't know if I can ever trust him again."

Stan leaned forward and put his hand over Kenny's where he was clutching at his knee. He took the boys hand in his and held it tightly. "You need to talk to him. You need to make him realize what he did to you. He loves you, Kenny. I know he does. He cried last night when he was telling me about what happened. If you wont talk to him, trying writing it all down in a letter for him. Maybe you can better express you feelings that way."

"No way. I'm not putting any of this into writing. The last thing I need is to risk Cartman getting a hold of it."

"He wont. You write a letter tonight. Tomorrow, I will come by and pick it up and I will take it to him. I will stay there while he reads it and then I will make sure he burns it. No one else will see it. Not even me. I wont read what you write."

"I'll try." He gave Stan's hand a squeeze and pulled away. "Thanks for this. I feel a little better. I didn't realize how much I needed to talk to someone about this."

"You can call me any time. I miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too. But don't make promises you cant keep. If I call you when I need you, it would break a part of me to hear you tell me no because you were with Wendy. You are the only person I have ever really trusted. Kyle was a good friend when you pulled away. But it wasn't the same."

"Kenny. If you call me and tell me that you need me, I know it would be for something urgent, something important. I don't care who I'm with, I will not ignore that call. Even if I am with Wendy. I might ask you to wait a little bit while I gave her an excuse and said goodbye, but I would not ignore you."

"Okay. I'll call you if I need you. But if you hurt me again I'm never talking to you again."

"Deal." Stan stood and put his hands in his pockets. "I should get going."

"Date with Wendy?" Kenny stood as well and walked Stan to the door.

Stan shrugged. "It's Friday. We usually go to the movies on Fridays. Call me tomorrow when you have the letter ready, alright."

Kenny nodded. As he was reaching for the door, the phone rang. He picked it up, said hello, and Stan watched as his face turned bright red and he turned away. He whispered into the phone and hung up as quickly as he could.

"It's okay, Kenny. I understand why you're doing it. I don't like, I think it's a stupid thing to do, I think you're putting yourself in a great deal of danger, but I understand the why behind it. I'm not going to try to talk you out of it because I know there isn't much you can do to make money. I'm not going to tell you that you can come stay with me, because you wouldn't. But I am going to tell you to be careful. Use protection. Don't let them hurt you."

Kenny watched his feet as he opened the door for Stan. "I'm always careful. I use condoms, I get the money up front, and I never go to a strange place unless it's with a regular I've been seeing for at least 6 months. I know how to look out for myself. But thanks for your concern."

"It was nice talking to you like this again. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kenny smiled to himself as Stan left. He may have had his heart crushed my Kyle, but at least he had his real best friend back.


	10. Chapter 10

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

Sorry for the delay in updating again. I've been super busy. But here are two more chapters to hold you over for a while!

* * *

Chapter 10

"I still don't understand." Kyle folded the letter after reading it a third time and tossed it onto his desk.

"What don't you understand? It's perfectly clear to me what he is trying to say." Stan was frustrated. Kenny had been right. He wasn't even trying to understand.

"I don't get why having sex with me is such a bad thing. Am I not good enough for him or something?"

Stan sighed and shook his head. "He thinks he isn't good enough for you. You need to stop thinking about yourself and think about how he is feeling."

"I'm trying, damn it. I just don't get it."

"That much is obvious." Running his fingers through his hair, Stan sat up straighter on Kyle's bed. "Okay. Let me try to explain. For the last three years, all anyone has wanted from Kenny is his body. He doesn't enjoy it, Kyle. He told me last night that he doesn't even get hard when he's with those men. They use him. Can you even imagine what it would feel like to have people want you for nothing more then a hole they can fuck? To hate doing it with every ounce of your being but knowing that if you stopped you would be living on the streets. I know that if I had to do something like that, I would feel disgusted with myself. I would feel dirty. I don't know if I could ever wash myself enough to feel clean. And he's been doing it for three years. Three years of letting strange men touch him and use him. When you told him that you like him, that you love him, he felt like he had finally found someone that wouldn't use him. And then you practically forced him to have sex with you because you cant understand the fact that he wants a little romance. He wants something special. He wanted to take things slow with you."

"I didn't force him to do anything."

"You did, Kyle. You made him feel like a whore. You made him feel like he was doing something wrong in not wanting to have sex with you yet. What if I stood here and told you I wanted to fuck you? You would say no. What if I then told you that it wasn't fair you wouldn't let me fuck you because you have had sex with Kenny? What's the difference? If you can have sex with him why not with me?"

"I don't love you. And you wouldn't anyways. You aren't into men. It isn't the same."

"Lets pretend for the sake of this argument that I am flaming gay and I want you something fierce." Stan moved across the bed and leaned over Kyle. "You fucked Kenny. So what's wrong with having sex with me?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "I love Kenny. He says he loves me. I don't understand why he wouldn't touch me. Is that so hard for you to understand?"

"Look at me." Kyle looked at him. Their faces were very close. "He did touch you. He let you fuck him. So why wouldn't you touch me?"

"Because I don't want you."

Stan sighed and sat back. "Yeh, not the same thing. Okay." He chewed on his thumb nail and thought of another way to put it. "Okay. Kenny's body doesn't react when those men touch him. You get that right?"

"That I understand. He doesn't want them to touch him. It doesn't feel good when they do. So his body doesn't react."

"Exactly. Did he react when you touched him?"

Kyle though about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I don't think so."

"Right. Why is that?"

"I don't know. It was my first time. I doubt I was very good."

Stan shook his head and pressed his fingers to his eyes. "He didn't react because you had made him feel like a whore. You made him feel like he was with one of those men that use him, Kyle. He wants to take you out on a date. He wants to do normal things that couples do. You wanting sex a week after he told you he loves you made him feel like you think he's easy."

"I don't think he's easy."

"You do, Kyle. When he told you he wanted to wait, what did you say to him? You asked him why he was refusing to touch you when he touches those other men. All he was asking for was time, Kyle. Time to build a relationship before letting it turn sexual. But all you could see was the fact that he let other men fuck him and got angry that he didn't want to have sex with you yet. He has a hard life. He just wanted something normal."

Kyle blinked at Stan. At a complete loss for words. "Oh, God. What did I do?"

"Now he gets it." Stan rolled his eyes and climbed off Kyle's bed. He picked up the letter Kenny had written and handed it to the other boy. "Read it again. See if you understand now."

He read the letter again. By the time he was finished, there were tears in his eyes and his chest was tight with shame. "I really fucked up, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But lucky for you, Kenny really loves you. You need to apologize to him. Make sure he knows that you understand now. And for Gods sake, do not ask him for sex. When he is ready for it, he will offer it. I think that may be what he really wants, Kyle. He wants to offer himself to someone."

Kyle nodded. "I can see how important that would be to him."

"Good." Stan put his jacket back on and zipped it up. "Burn that letter. Kenny is afraid someone else will see it. I gotta go."

Kyle nodded again. He was to busy rereading what Kenny had wrote to pay much attention to Stan. When he heard the door close, he folded the letter, tucked it into his pocket, and put on his jacket.


	11. Chapter 11

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

* * *

Chapter 11

Kyle stepped out of the way for the man coming down the stairs at Kenny's apartment building. Bending his head against the wind, he continued up the stairs and stopped in front of the door at the top. He rose his hand and knocked softly.

"Did you forget something?" Kenny laughed softly and pulled the door open to find the last person he expected. He slammed the door shut and pulled the sheet off his bed to cover himself. Pulling the door open again, he glared at Kyle. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kyle blinked at Kenny and looked down the stairs to where the man he had passed was climbing into his car. "Who was that?"

"None of your damn business. I asked you a question."

"Can I come in?"

Kenny stepped back, holding the sheet around his nude body. He closed the door behind Kyle and glanced around to make sure the room was decently clean. "If you want to talk you will have to wait until after I shower." He moved into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, he slid until he was sitting on the floor, the sheet tangled around him. He dropped his face into his hands and tried his hardest to hold back the panic and shame that was building inside of him. He had seen. He had seen the man that left just seconds he knocked on the door. And he had been stupid enough to open the door, completely nude, without checking who it was first.

Completely disgusted with himself, Kenny pushed to his feet and turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it. He stepped into the water and winced at the heat. Picking up a wash cloth, he scrubbed every inch of his body. When he felt he was clean enough, he turned off the water and quickly dried himself, realizing that he hadn't grabbed clothes when he walked into the bathroom. Cursing himself, he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom, moving quickly to his dresser to grab clean clothes. He avoided looking at Kyle and hurried back into the bathroom.

Kyle moved around the small room, restless. He moved to the bed, moved away from it as thoughts of what Kenny had just done in it pushed their way into his mind. He moved to the door, leaned his head against it. He opened his eyes and looked down into the trash to see a used condom laying on top of the other garbage. Angry, he moved again, finally settling into one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen. He put his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands. Now that he was here, he knew he should have called first. But he had needed to see Kenny. Needed to talk to him. Now he wanted to run. Run from the pain he saw in Kenny's face when he saw who it was at his door. Run from the shame in his body when he had come out of the bathroom. But most of all, he wanted to run from the evidence of what Kenny was doing to stay alive.

The bathroom door opened again and Kyle looked up. Kenny had his head down as he moved to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. He filled a glass, replaced the bottle, and sat in the chair on the opposite side of the table from Kyle.

"Why are you here?" Kenny took a sip of juice and set the glass on the table, holding it between his hands and spinning it around.

Kyle took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I need to apologize to you. I'm an asshole. I really fucked up with you. You were right in saying that I wasn't listening to you. All I could see was what I wanted, what I felt. I didn't take the time to look and listen to what you want, to what you feel. Even after reading your letter I didn't understand. Stan talked it through for me, several times. I didn't want to hear what he was saying. But I listened. I understand now what I did wrong. I get it now, Kenny, and I am so sorry. I never should have done what I did. You told me to leave, and still I pushed. I'm disgusted with myself for what I did to you."

"You really hurt me, Kyle. I told you I wasn't ready."

"I know. I didn't understand before how you could not be ready when you've been having sex for three years. But I get it now. You haven't been having sex, you've been used. And I did that to you. I used you. I wanted to be with you, but all I did was make myself another person that used you."

"Are you finished?" Kenny stood and rinsed out his empty glass. "I don't know if I can ever trust you again, Kyle. I told you everything. I told you how I feel, about what I do and about how I feel for you. And you used that information to hurt me. Do you have any idea how much I hate myself for letting people use me? How disgusting it makes me feel when they touch me? I thought you would be different. But you weren't. You told me you love me, that you want to be with me, but as soon as I tell you I wasn't ready to have sex with you, you treat me like a whore. I don't know if I can forgive you for that, Kyle. I appreciate you apologizing and I'm glad you understand now. But you hurt me. More then anyone ever has. So if you're finished letting me know how bad you feel for what you did to me, please leave. I have someone else coming to use me in an hour. I need the money." He opened the door and stood with his arms crossed as Kyle moved towards him.

"I really am sorry. I wish there was something I could do to prove that to you." Kyle put a hand on Kenny cheek and leaned forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "I do love you, Kenny. If you're not doing anything Friday, there's a new movie starting. I'd like to take you out. I know you're mad at me, but it would just be a movie, dinner after. I want to make it up to you, Kenny. I want to give you something normal. Dinner and a movie, a real date. Since I asked, I'm paying." He gently stroked Kenny's cheek. "Will you let me take you out?"

"I'll think about it, Kyle." He took the boys hand and pulled it away from his face. "I'm usually busy on Fridays. And yes, I'm still mad at you. So let me think about it. I'll let you know before Friday."

Kyle nodded and stepped back from Kenny. "Okay. I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Yeh, I'll be there."

"Okay. Bye, then."

"Bye." Kenny watched Kyle walked down the stairs before he closed the door. He sighed, straightened out his bed, and sat on the couch to watch some TV before his next appointment showed up.


	12. Chapter 12

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and shit and my writing button has been firmly stuck in the off position for a while. Two more chapters today though!

Chapter 12

Kenny looked at himself in the mirror and felt sick. The man out in the bedroom of the nice hotel room was one of his best regulars, seeing him at least twice a week for the last year and leaving good tips, but even so this was a little bit too much. When the man had called and asked for an overnight in a nice hotel room in Denver, Kenny had been wary. He had never done an overnight before, and he had school the next morning. But the man had said he would pay two thousand dollars and that it would be a nice night with room service for dinner. Followed by room service breakfast in bed. He would also pick Kenny up and bring him home the following afternoon. Kenny had agreed, but reserved the right to leave at any time if he became uncomfortable and still be paid. The customer had agreed, so here he was.

But he was seriously thinking about leaving. As good of a customer as the man was, being asked to wear something like this was going too far. He turned to look at himself in the mirror from a different angle and got a good view of his ass. The G-string was just that in the back, a string. Looking at himself from behind, he saw nothing but the firm, round globes of his ass framed by the garter belt. The thigh high stockings were long enough that they stopped right at the bottom of his ass. From behind, he looked like a girl. He turned around again and the illusion was lost. From the front he was obviously male. The G-string wasn't much bigger in the front but at least it cupped and covered his junk, barely. He let his eyes travel up his body and narrowed his eyes at the corset. It was one of those ones that on a woman would just go around the waist and stop under the breasts. It was skin tight, so small he had had to lie down on the ground, let all the air out of his lungs, and not breath just to get the hooks closed. It squeezed his waist in and made it look even more narrow, extenuating his hips. The top of it looked like it was framing his nipples.

He had never felt so much like a whore than he did at that moment. He sighed and closed his eyes. He really wanted to call it a deal breaker. But he needed the money. Badly. His fucking parents had wasted their entire last check buying tickets to some concert for a band their liked when they were in high school that was doing a reunion tour. His sister had called him the night before crying because they didn't have enough money to pay the gas bill to keep the heat on and there was no food in the house. He had gone out and gotten a money order for the gas bill and bought them groceries. But the cost had brought the money he had been saving up for his own bills dangerously low. He had just enough to pay rent and his phone bill. But without this job he wouldn't be able to pay the electricity, which was due in two days, nor have money for food for the next week. If he left now, he would take the money, as agreed beforehand if he felt uncomfortable, but he would lose one of his best clients. He couldn't afford to lose the income.

Taking a deep breath, Kenny stepped into the high heels and opened the door. The client was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the balcony doors, turned around so he could watch as Kenny walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a silk robe, his legs crossed at the knees, flashing the long length of his thigh. He was a fit, good-looking man. Kenny never understood why he would pay for sex when he could easily have gone to a bar or club and picked someone up. But he wouldn't complain. He was a good customer. Always gentle and kind, and he never asked for anything weird. Until tonight with the lingerie. But for two thousand dollars, he would probably do a lot worse than wear heels and a little bit of silk and lace.

The man tilted his head and his eyes ran over Kenny's body as he stood framed in the bathroom door with the light behind him. Kenny ran his hands over his body, feeling the unfamiliar touch of silk and lace under his fingers. "Do you like it?"

The man nodded and stood. He motioned to the chair he had vacated. "Sit down."

Kenny walked across the room, putting a sway into his hips, being careful of how he placed his feet in the unfamiliar shoes. He sat down and lounged in the chair, his legs crossed at the knees. He ran his hands over the stockings and hooked a finger under one of the garter belt straps, pulling it out slightly. "Does this turn you on?"

"Very much." The man knelt in front of him and ran his hands over the boy's legs. "You have such an amazing body. I just knew you would look incredibly sexy in this. Thank you for putting it on. I know it is asking a lot."

Kenny smiled and put his hand over the mans, sliding it up his legs until he met skin. "I wouldn't do this for just anyone. But you have been good to me. So if you want me to wear this tonight, I will."

"Good. I want you wearing this all night. I want to fuck you with your legs wrapped around me and the heels digging into my ass. Then I want to suck your balls until they are nice and wet, and suck your cock until I get to swallow that sweet spunk. All while that beautiful cock is surrounded by all this silk. And then I'm going to flip you onto your knees and fuck your tight little ass again." He bent his head and lifted one of Kenny's legs, pressing his mouth to the inside of his tight and sucking his skin through the stockings.

Kenny moaned softly. His clients very rarely did anything but stick their dick in him. He preferred it that way. But he had to admit that this man had amazing mouth. He had sucked Kenny off once. He came to him one day and paid for an hour of time, but used less than half that time to simply give Kenny himself a blowjob and then leave. It was the first time he had ever had one. And, he could admit to himself, he had secretly been hoping the man would do it again someday. Kenny shivered as the mouth traveled up his leg and the man's tongue darted beneath the slip of material straining over his growing erection and flicked across his aching balls.

The man pulled back and smiled when Kenny whimpered in protest. "God. I have to stop. If I keep going we won't be having dinner." The man stood, adjusted his robe, and picked up the room service menu from the table at Kenny's elbow. "I thought we might have an appetizer of fresh oysters, as they are an aphrodisiac and we have all night. Then I thought I would treat you to steak and lobster, one of my favorite meals. The hotel imports live lobster in from Maine twice a week. They are superb. Followed by something sweet for dessert, with chocolate. And champagne, of course." He touched his fingers to his lips and smiled. "Maybe a simple bowl of strawberries and some chocolate sauce. I would love to drip the chocolate over that smooth skin of yours and lick it off." He shivered and looked up at Kenny. "How does that sound?"

Kenny rubbed his hand over his crotch and smiled at the man. "Will you lick the chocolate off my cock while you suck it? He pulled the silk to the side and took his throbbing cock into his hand. "Will you leave me aching baby? I don't know if I can wait to have your sweet lips around my cock."

The man swallowed hard, closed his eyes, and swayed a bit. He opened them again and nodded his head slowly. "Let me order our food. Then I will suck that beautiful cock for you." He leaned down and wrapped his hand around Kenny's where it was slowly working up and down his shaft. "Keep it ready for me baby. But that that sweet cream for me." The man stood up and moved across the room to the phone. He picked it up and kept his eyes on Kenny as he ordered their food.

"I need you." Kenny whispered it as the man bent over him again, finished with the phone. He gasped at the man yanked his legs up and pressed them against his chest. He automatically hooked his hands behind his knees and moaned loudly when wet heat enveloped his cock. Firm hands slid under his ass and squeezed as lips worked up and down his cock. This body trembled and he felt his balls pull tight to his body. He was already close. So close. He groaned as the mouth pulled away and latched onto the inside of his thigh again. "Please. Of, God, please. Don't stop."

"You're close already. I can taste it. Your cock was filling my mouth with your precum." He bit gentle on the inside of the boys thigh. "I don't want you to cum yet. I want to taste you a little longer."

"We have all night. You can do it again." He whimpered at the man's tongue scraped over his extremely sensitive balls. "Please."

"We will do it again. Several times." He sighed and licked the boys testicles again, enjoying the way they drew tighter at the touch. "I love the way you taste."

He plunged his mouth over the boys cock again and Kenny cried out. He moaned as the man worked him once, twice. "I'm gonna cum." On the third pass, the man pushed a finger into Kenny's ass. He screamed as his body clenched tight and he came. His body shuddered with release and he felt the man's mouth working around his cock, swallowing every last drop.

The man pulled back, his mouth leaving Kenny's body with a soft, wet sound. He licked him lips and sat up to kiss the boy passionately. "You taste so good."

Kenny sighed and let his legs fall. "That was amazing."

The man sat back again and laid his head in the boys lap. "You react to my touching you like it is new. Like you are never touched."

Kenny felt his face flush and looked away. "Men touch me all the time. You know that."

"I know that men buy you, sweetling. That isn't the same as being touched." He traced his fingers gently over the side of Kenny's face. "Have you ever been with someone when you weren't being used?"

Kenny swallowed and shook his head. He didn't know why, but he had built a sort of trust in this man. "I'm only 16. I started doing this when I was 13. I don't have time for anyone else." Kenny pushed the man away and stood. He moved to the windows and looked out. "I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

The man moved across the room away from him. Kenny hoped that he was giving him space. But he heard the man moved towards him again. He jumped as something settled around his shoulders and looked down to see it was a black silk robe. "Here. Cover up. Settle down a bit. We will eat. And then we can do what you want." He kissed the top of the boys head and moved away from him again.

Kenny shrugged into the robe and tied the belt at the waist. He hugged his arms around himself and stared out at the lights of downtown Denver. He didn't move when he heard the knock at the door, nor when he heard the cart wheeled into the room. It was the sound of a woman's voice that finally brought him around. He turned in time to see the man hand a generous tip to the woman who had delivered the food before closing the door behind her. Then he watched as the man uncorked the champagne, poured two glasses, and then lifted the covered off the single plate on the cart.

The man looked up at him and smiled, holding up a plate with a dozen oysters in half shells. "Come to the bed. Let me feed you some oysters. The rest of our dinner will be up in 15 minutes."

Kenny moved to the bed and sat down, suddenly feeling embarrassed and out of place. Sex he could do. But spending time with a man and doing anything else was new. "I don't know what to do. I've never done this before."

"It's alright. Just relax. We won't do anything else if you don't want to, sweetling. I can see that I've made you uncomfortable and that was not my wish." He sat on the bed next to the boy and set the plate on the nightstand. "I had to come to Denver because my idiot of a partner forgot his portfolio and he has a presentation tomorrow morning. That was the package I left at the desk. I wasn't going to drive out here and then turn around and go home. So I thought that while I was in the city I might as well stay in the best hotel, and bring you along as a thank you for how well you have treated me." He touched Kenny's head softly. "If you are uncomfortable, you can here for the night and I will get another room and bring you home in the morning."

Kenny shook his head. "I just don't know what to do. If it were just sex, I would be fine. But you want to have dinner. And spend the night together." Kenny looked up at the man, his eyes full of confusion. "What do I do?"

The man laughed and picked up an oyster. "To start, have you ever eaten an oyster?" When the boy shook his head the man smiled again. "Open your mouth. I'm going to tip the oyster in. You can chew it if you want but I prefer to just swallow them. They are a bit slimy. But even if you swallow them whole the flavor is lovely."

Kenny opened his mouth. He flinched when he felt the cold, slimy meat touch his tongue. Taking the man's advice, he simply swallowed it whole. His eyes widened and he licked his lips, catching the last of the salty juice with just a hint of lemon. "That's good."

"I'm glad you like it." He placed the plate on the bed and sat back, crossing his legs and facing then boy. "Half for you. Eat up. The steak and lobster will be here soon."


	13. Chapter 13

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK!

Chapter 13

Kenny groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head, blocking out the light that was coming through the curtains and slanting across his eyes. He felt the bed shift next to him and a hand slid around his waist to press flat against his belly. A tall, thin form pressed against his back and he felt a warm breath tickle the back of his neck. He sighed and settled back against the heat of the man's body. He was very comfortable. He felt warm and strangely safe.

The man shifted his hips and Kenny felt his erection brush against his bare ass. He smiled and wiggled his hips, pulling a soft laugh from the man. "Didn't get enough last night?" The man moved again, pressing harder against him.

"Last night was last night. You're warm and hard against me." He rolled onto his back and looked into the man's eyes as he reached down and cupped the man's balls in his hand. "How do you want me?"

"On your back." He chuckled softly when Kenny spread his legs and move his hand between his legs to play with his ass. "Not like that, sweetling. Something new." He sat up and flicked a tongue over the boys right nipple. He had discovered the night before that his nipples were wonderfully sensitive. "Just lie there. I'll do the work." He pushed the boys legs together and straddled his hips.

Kenny's eyes went wide and he sat up, pushing the man back. "No. Not that."

The man simply looked at the boy, startled. He hadn't expected the reaction. "Okay. May I ask why not?"

Kenny flushed and looked away, drawing his knees up to his chest. He rested his cheek on his knees and looked at the way the sun was shining through the curtains. "I've never done that. I'm," he stopped, unsure of what to say.

The man gave the boy a knowing smile and ran his fingers through the soft golden hair. "You're saving that last bit of yourself for someone special." The boys head nodded under his hand. "I understand. I won't ask for that again." He moved to sit against the headboard and put an arm around the boy, pulling him against his side as he pulled the blanket up over them both. "Do you have someone special in mind?"

Kenny looked over at him and smiled. "Right now, only you."

The man shook his head. "Come on, sweetling. You're a healthy 16 year old boy. You may let men like me pay you for the pleasure of your body, but you must be attracted to someone your own age. A boy from your class? Or a girl?"

Kenny blushed and looked away again. "A boy."

"When I was your age, I had it bad for someone. A guy that had been my best friend since we were little. When I was 17 I told him that I was gay and that I was attracted to him. He beat me up, called me a fag, spread it around school that I was gay, and never talked to me again." He gave the boy a sad smile and pushed back his hair again. "Be careful who you tell. At least until you are out of high school. And be very careful of who you give your heart to."

"He already knows. But he came to me first."

"That's good. Does he know what you do, though?"

"He knows. He doesn't like it but he understands why I have to do it."

The man frowned. "Why do you do it? If I may ask."

Kenny sighed and stretched his legs out, leaning back against the headboard. "My parents are drunks. They use drugs when they can get them. The first time, it was because my dad decided to offer me to a petty dealer for a couple rocks of crack. Then he told my parents that he knew a few people who would pay to fuck me. So they pimped me out. When I realized that it meant food for my brother and sister, I didn't mind too much. The men were mostly gentle and food for them was more important to me than a few minutes of letting some guy poke me. My parents pimped me for a year than I told them that I would find my own clients, after one of them had tried to strangle me while fucking me. They didn't care as long as they got the money. But I started charging more than they did and saved the extra money. So now I have my own place and I see only who I want, when I want. I still help my family with the bills sometimes, but only because if I don't, my parents won't pay them and they won't buy food for my brother and sister. My brother is a couple years older than me. He wants to join the Army but he won't leave my sister alone with my parents. She can't live with me because of what I do, and I need my own place to do it in. I see more people now, and make more money. Until I got my own place, you were the best person I saw. You still are, of course. But at least most my clients now aren't drunks and drug dealers."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"You never asked and I didn't trust you. I don't trust many people."

The man turned and looked at Kenny, a serious look on his face. "I could help you. I would like to have more nights like last night. I know school is important to you, so we could do it on a Friday or Saturday night. Twice a month. That would give you $4000 a month."

"I enjoyed last night. The sex was amazing, and you made me feel special." Kenny frowned and put his head back on his knees, turned toward the man. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can. Take as long as you want to think. Until you decide, we can continue our regular schedule." He flashed the boy a smile and slid out of the bed. "For now, let's order breakfast. Then I want that tight ass around my cock one more time before I bring you home."


End file.
